


Just a little, teensy bit...

by GirlWithNoFace



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute, M/M, Short, gay as heck, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWithNoFace/pseuds/GirlWithNoFace
Summary: Will makes Nico get up and join the living.





	Just a little, teensy bit...

**Author's Note:**

> Been holding on to this short story thing for a long time, finally putting it out there. Barely ever write abt these two, they cute tho :)

Nico di Angelo begrudgingly accepted that he may like Will Solace, just a little, teensy bit. Even though the older boy got on his nerves, and was way too bossy, and was always yelling at Nico for doing something “underworld-y”. But Will also remembered that Nico was there. Hell, Nico couldn’t enter a room anymore without Will standing up and calling him over to be next to him. Nico supposed it was… a nice change. After Nico had completed his three days at the infirmary, Will had kept him close by anyway, insisting that he needed Nico’s help, or that it was nice having Nico around.  
Nico growled into his pillow. “Nice” and “Nico” did not belong in the same sentence. For Hades’ sake, he could raise the dead! Will should fear him, if anything! But of course, that damned son of Apollo could care less what Nico’s powers were.  
Nico spent this particular morning in his bed in the Hades cabin, brooding about what the day might bring him. And if it would bring him more time with Will. He let his eyes drift closed, and he sighed.  
Sure enough, ten short minutes later, a familiar snort of amusement had Nico wide awake and sitting up quickly, making sure to cover his pale, scarred body with the black comforter. There at the foot of his bed stood Will Solace, sunshine extraordinaire. The blonde boy wore a small smirk, and glints of humor danced across his sky blue eyes. Nico groaned. Why did that blonde demigod insist on getting Nico out of bed at these ungodly hours?  
“Come on Death Boy, we have work to do today!” Will nudged Nico’s foot, and the son of Hades scowled.  
“You don’t need me to come with you anymore! I’m perfectly fine now, I don’t need your supervision, Mom,” Nico responded, flopping back down onto the bed with a huff.  
“Nico di Angelo, get out of bed right now. You will be coming with me today, end of story. I actually do need help today, and the other Apollo kids are busy at the infirmary.” Will’s voice sounded exasperated, and Nico sighed.  
“Wait, won’t we be at the infirmary too, today?” Nico said as Will’s words sunk in.  
“No. I actually need help with Blackjack and Guido. I don’t usually help out with the pegasi, but Percy called in a favor.” Will’s voice hid something, and damn if Nico’s interest wasn’t piqued the slightest bit. Nico rolled over and sat on the edge of his bed, rubbing his eyes as he yawned.  
“Okay fine. Let me get dressed.” Nico gritted out between his teeth.  
“Okay, I’ll wait.”  
Nico glared at the blonde, who just stood there in his generic orange CHB shirt, twiddling with his bead necklace. Nico rubbed his forehead with his fingers tiredly, knowing that trying to get Will to leave was useless. But no way was he going to change with him right there. Nico jumped out of bed, a bit self-conscious of his shirtless body. He grabbed a change of clothes and stepped into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.  
When he had finally brushed out his dark, albeit too long hair, he returned to his room, where Will still stood. Will glanced up as the paler boy approached and he grinned. Nico just walked past him, out into the world of the living. He supposed a day spent with Will was better than just laying around in his empty cabin…  
Nico’s thoughts were broken when a tan, freckled arm fell across his shoulders. He sighed, resigned to Will’s antics. He glanced up at the older boy, whose golden hair was being brushed around by a gentle breeze. Nico looked away, flushing. He bit his lip to keep a smile from appearing on his face as he leaned ever so slightly closer to Will.  
Nico wasn’t able to see the grin that broke out on Will’s face a second later, but he swore he could feel Will’s heart skip a beat. Ugh fine... Maybe Nico liked Will slightly more than a little, teensy bit.


End file.
